El Peligro de Soñar con HP
by EolClowRidlley
Summary: Harry regresa al pasado en la epoca del libro cuarto despues de la guerra, aparte de eso creo que el titulo habla por si mismo, asi que si les da curiosidad lean...
1. Donde Estoy?

**EL PELIGRO DE SOÑAR CON HP**

**Creo que con el titulo se sobre entiende.**

**Sucede en el libro 4.**

**Hola pues este es mi segundo fic y como ven no se trata de los merodeadores... uu**

**Bueno ni modo, en realidad yo soñé esto solo que lo altere un poco para crear la historia, así que si quieren sentirse mas identificados solo imagínense que son ustedes los que viven la historia.**

**Gracias y no se olviden de mandar reviews.**

**Ahhh antes las aclaraciones pertinentes.**

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje de JK Rowling es mío, el sueño si es mío, las alteraciones al sueño también, los otros fics mencionados por aquí los podrán ver en mis historias favoritas, se las recomiendo.**

**Para que le entiendan:**

La letra normal es la narrativa será casi siempre en primera persona, cuando no lo sea es que se me olvido como escribir así (a veces me pasa).

-Las partes con guión son diálogos, cada persona distinta que hable tendrá un guión de dialogo(si como en español)

_La letra cursiva son los pensamientos aparte de cuando narra, solo saldrán los del primer personaje, ya que aunque me he preguntado muchas veces que piensan los demás sigo sin poder contestarme._

_**(La letra entre paréntesis en cursiva y negrita, es la tercera voz del pensamiento de una persona, no siempre tiene que ser la mas reflexiva.)**_

Si tienen dudas manden reviews que no me enojo.

**CAPITULO 1**

**¿DONDE ESTOY?**

Abrí los ojos estaba en un pasillo de piedra iluminado por antorchas era largo y tenia varias puertas, me dio frío.

En eso sentí como me jalaban de la mano.

-Apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde te quedaste como zombi...

-¿Qué...?

-Camina

Era una chica que corría delante de mi

Empezó arrastrarme y pasamos varias puertas.

_¿Dónde estoy? Pensé._

De pronto entro por una doble puerta y se sentó en los pupitres de enfrente, yo inmediatamente me senté junto a ella _¿qué se supone que hago aquí?_

En eso entro una maestra y empezó a preguntar sobre una tarea. No parecía que estuviera de muy buen humor así que me quede quieta y callada.

La chica me dijo:

-No te preocupes yo te la paso, esta clase nos tocaría hasta tercero pero la adelantaron por... tu sabes

_-¿Yo se?_

-Señorita White hágame el favor de guardar silencio.

_¿qué pasaba? Por que me habla a mi??? Se cree muy ingeniosa ¬¬ mi apellido es Blanco_

-Entonces díganme ¿Quién fue Shakespiere?

Voltee a ver al grupo por primera vez, tenían una cara de angustia _¿Pero si solo era Shakespiere? hasta mi hermana pequeña sabe quien es el_

-Nadie lo sabe???

_vamos tu lo sabes, habla, habla_

-Bueno, empecé **_(aja no que no eras exhibicionista)_** Fue un escritor ingles muy famoso y su obra mas conocida es la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta.

Me tarde como 10 minutos con mi explicación es decir me eche mi rollo incluso hable de la película de Shakespiere apasionado.

Pues después de otras aclaraciones se acabo la clase y la maestra me dio 20 puntos _¿veinte puntos para que? ¿Para mi casa? ¿Que demonios quiere mi mama con 20 puntos?_

Salimos y la chica me volvió a jalar hacia ella y otras dos. Ella tenia el pelo negro y largo y las otras dos lo tenían café, una largo y chino y otra corto y lacio, ni siquiera me esforcé por aprenderme sus caras realmente soy muy mala para eso.

Pero lo que si vi _(no estoy tan despistada)_ es que eran tres niñas de 12 o 13 años a lo máximo. _Me debía de ver estúpida, siendo arrastrada por tres niñas teniendo 21 años._

-¿Adonde vamos? Pregunte con la mayor calma que pude reunir.(_que no era mucha dicho sea de paso)_

-Pues a comer tonta...

(**_Tonta??? Que los niños ya no tienen respeto por sus mayores.)_**

-Bueno pero antes vamos al baño.

-Si, Si vamos dije.

Me deje llevar una vez mas, me di cuenta que la del pelo negro era la líder del grupito. Entramos al baño y me acerque al lavabo estaban como en un circulo, todo aquí parecía tan viejo...

Pero casi me desmayo con lo que vi en el espejo. Ahí estaba yo mirándome, pero me veía como cuando iba a la secundaria muy pequeña y cachetona, joven definitivamente mas joven..

-Vayámonos Claire.

-Ehhh... los alcanzo allá vi a mi reflejo diciendo.

_Haber piensa Claire??? Si ese es mi nombre bueno un poco alterado, White es Blanco en Ingles así que puede pasar y si definitivamente la del reflejo es mi yo de hace 10 poco mas o poco menos años._ Pero en eso me fije en mi cabello tenia los rayos rojos que me había hecho estas vacaciones **_(ahaja ahí estaba la respuesta)_**

_¡!!!!ESTE ERA UN SUEÑO¡¡¡, por eso había empezado caminando en un pasillo ¿pero en ese caso como podía leer?. Bueno poca gente tenia la habilidad de estar conciente en sus sueños y yo siempre había podido. **(lo que nunca pude hacer fue manejar, pero no parecía que fuese a hacerlo donde quiera que estuviera)**_

Bueno pues aclarado el punto estaba decidida a aprovechar lo mejor que pudiera mi sueño, salí del baño dispuesta a saber y disfrutar de lo que fuera que tratara mi sueño.

_**Bueno pues ahí esta, espero que les haya llamado la atención.**_

_**A todos aquellos que saben quien termino siendo el personaje no sean malvados con el, especialmente esa persona que tiene un club de fans.**_

_**Cuídense y manden reviews.**_


	2. Aprovechemos el sueño

**_

* * *

Se que debería de estar actualizando la otra historia(o estudiando... no nn) y lo haré pero si no subo este no se va entender el por que del capitulo 1 pues si siguieron ahí les va._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**APROVECHEMOS EL SUEÑO**

Salí del baño con muy buen humor, cuantos detalles tenia este sueño. Camine bastante por muchos pasillos, Ok este era un castillo enorme con una limpieza en cuestión de polvo y telarañas que da mucho que desear (le tengo pánico a las arañas) Había muchas armaduras y tapetes y no parecía que el pasillo fuera a acabar pronto la verdad era como sacado de un libro sobre la edad media.

-Hola ¿Estas Perdida??

Era una chica de cabello castaño cargada de libros y acompañada por un pelirrojo.

-La verdad es que estaba explorando, pero igual podría ser declarada como perdida.

-¿Eres la chica nueva, verdad? Me pregunto un chico que salió detrás de ellos, tenia el cabello negro y desordenado y los ojos verdes mas impresionantes que he visto.

De pronto sentí como mis neuronas se conectaban...castillo medieval...casas y puntos... 3 chicos, pelirrojo, libros... ¡¡¡OH Dios mío estaba soñando con Hogwarts y Harry Potter!!!! No me acordaba de haber soñado así nunca, con Hogwarts claro pero nuca con el trío fantástico.

Mientras pensaba esto me había quedado viendo el emplomado de la ventana debía de parecer una boba y además seguían esperando mi respuesta.

-Ahhhh... si soy nueva , lo siento me distraje es que hay tanto que ver...(_por lo menos no me les quede viendo a ellos)_

-Claro debe de ser muy impresionante todo dijo Herms. Harry, Ron y yo vamos a buscar un libro te importaría llevarla a la sala común.

-Claro no hay ningún problema vamos.

_(Sala común, sala común) _Voltee a ver mi corbata ¿de que casa seria? no creo que le hablen a alguien de Slithering así que me quedaban 3 opciones la observe y vi el rojo y el dorado en un acto reflejo grite.

-SSSSSiiiiiiii, Estoy en Gryffindor...

-Jajaja si es una casa genial, yo también estoy en ella pero pareces muy sorprendida como si te acabaras de enterar.

-Ahhh...No, es que cada que lo pienso me emociono _(bien Claire buena salida)._

Caminábamos cuando una idea maquiavélica cruzo mi mente.

¿Quería pasarme lo que quedaba de mi sueño en la sala común encerrada con personas producto de la imaginación de mi subconsciente?...

Noooo. Y mucho menos si lo podía pasarlo con Harry.

-Uhmm Harry te puedo pedir un favor si no estas muy ocupado.

-¿Cuál?

-Sabes estar en Hogwarts es un sueño pero lo mas probable es que no me pueda quedar mucho tiempo, tengo asuntos que cumplir.

-Eso es terrible_.(es lindo ¿o que?)_

-Si lo es, así que quería pedirte si me enseñabas el castillo para poderme llevar la mayor cantidad de recuerdos que pueda. _(es la verdad no podía mentirle a Harry aunque fuera un sueño)_

-Claro, por que no, vamos.

En realidad dudo que alguien se pueda imaginar cuan grande y extraño es Hogwarts en realidad, pasamos por los pasillos mas concurridos por el gran comedor en el cual ya se podía distinguir su cielo estrellado, por la lechucería donde cientos de ojillos nos observaban con atención, las mazmorras que incluso tenían algunas paredes con limo, todo era tan real los colores, los olores, salimos por el gran reloj _(realmente había ido a ver muchas veces la película de Cuarón)_ le dimos la vuelta y entramos por el puente, mientras paseábamos el me contaba de sus aventuras muchas que nunca había leído en los libros de Jk pero creo que algunas si estaban en fanfics _(Jajaja. No eres tan original como creías subconsciente)_.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón llegamos a la sala común me dio las buenas noches, yo me arme de valor y le di un beso en la mejilla_(era la ultima vez que lo iba a ver **(por lo menos en un sueño tan real) **había que ser audaz)._

Subí a mi cuarto me puse mi camisón que a propósito estaba perfectamente doblado sobre mi cama me dio un pequeño ataque de risa ya que siempre esta hecho bolas sobre el cojín _(quien pudiera tener elfos domésticos) _Vi mi cuarto por ultima vez me asome por la ventana junto a mi cama y dije: Adiós mi querido Hogwarts.

Cerré las cortinas de mi cama de cuatro postes y me acosté segura de que este había sido el mejor sueño de mi vida.

* * *

**_Muhahahaha si pensaron que ya se había acabado la historia, pues no. Por que creen que se llama el peligro de soñar con HP si aquí todo es miel sobre hojuelas, aquí les va un pequeño adelanto de el próximo capitulo no se les olvide mandar reviews y lean mi otra historia._**

* * *

_...Cuando voltee la chica ya se había marchado y el cuarto estaba vació, me pare y me vestí pero antes de bajar me asome por la ventana y grite._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mama estoy viva no dejes que me desconecten!!!!!!_

* * *

**_Ahora si se acabo nos vemos pronto o eso espero. Eol._**


	3. La Cruda Realidad

_Pues si aquí ando de nuevo, agradezco mi primer review, en serio me alegraste el día._

_Había empezado este chap con un solo review, así que salte de gusto y sobre todo les agradezco de corazón a quienes lo leyeron, si son ya seis quien lo diría._

_Ahora la respuesta a estos y unas cuantas explicaciones al final del capitulo._

_**Disclaimer:** el que aplica para todos nosotros JK sabes que me caes re-bien aunque hayas matado a mi Sirius y no vayas a volver bueno a mi Voldy._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA CRUDA REALIDAD**

Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip...

-Grrrrr... apágate despertador yaaaaa!!!!!.

Moví mi mano y le pegue a la mesa.

-Ajaja a la primera... He tenido una idea brillante alterare mi tesina para hacer mi trabajo así lo acabare antes me urge librarme ya de ese lió. ¡Así que arriba Clay es hora de ir a las escuela...

-Claire si no e levantas ahora no vamos a alcanzar a ir a desayunar!!!

_Luz, por que hay luz? A las 5:30 de la mañana no hay luz _

-Ghoop que horas son?

-Ghoop? soy Ann y son las 8:00 y tenemos pociones a las 9:30.

_Pociones!!!_ Abri poco a poco mi ojos y vi la cama de cuatro postes con la cortina de un lado abierta y la chica de pelo negro ¿Ann? Asomándose por esta.

_¿pero por que no estoy en mi casa y sigo en Hogwarts??? No lo entiendo ayer estaba en clases en la uni y hoy me encuentro en un colegio de magia y hechicería. Demonios que esto sea un sueño ¡¡por favor que sea un sueño!!!. **(no es que me moleste la idea de la magia digo despierta soñaba con estar aquí pero mi mundo... mi casa Et quiere ir a casa)** Ok cálmate y controla tu ataque de ET, pensemos lógicamente que me pudo haber pasado para que no pueda despertar de mi sueño. ¡¡¡¡¡Ya se!!!!! seguramente choque y estoy en coma y no recuerdo como por el shock del accidente, es por eso que no me puedo despertar. Si esa es la respuesta mas lógica que mi cerebro puede encontrar por lo menos en estos momentos._

Cuando voltee la chica ya se había marchado y el cuarto estaba vació, me pare y me vestí con mi uniforme pero antes de bajar me asome por la ventana y grite.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mama estoy viva no dejes que me desconecten!!!!!!

Salí de la torre y seguí a unos chicos mas altos que yo, nunca fui de las mas altas normalmente era como la tercera en la fila pero los pocos centímetros que crecí me hacían falta, todos platicaban sobre diversas cosas pero yo me concentre en pensar como salir de este problema...Rayos como se despertaba uno del coma. Me pellizque la mano lo mas fuerte que pude pero nada paso, bueno si se puso de un interesante color rojo.

-Hola aquí hay un lugar siéntate con nosotros. Era Ron que me llamaba desde la mitad de la mesa.

-Si muchas gracias (si iba a estar atorada aquí un buen rato mejor llevar las cosas bien)

-Y que clase tienes a primera hora me pregunto Hermione.

-Pociones o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Ann.

-Oye que te parece que McGonnagal te quiera hacer exámenes de recolocación?.

-¿¿queee??? Exámenes de recolocación tan mal estoy??.

-No es eso corrigió con cara de la regue Hermione, es que con las pocas pruebas orales que te han hecho los maestros se ha visto que tienes niveles muy dispares en las diferentes asignaturas, así que por procedimiento escolar al venir de otra escuela te deben de acomodar en el nivel en que mejor te puedas desempeñar.

-Genial... _(veamos estoy en primero o en segundo por lo que dijo Ann de la materia que nos debían de dar en tercero me imagino que serian estudios muggles, me podrían mandar mas debajo de primero??? Noooo mas me vale estudiar no quiero acabar limpiando pisos todo mi sueño **(tu y tus delirios de anita la huerfanita../..es de la princesita y cállate mejor).**_

-Pero no te espantes, me dijo Ron vas a estar muy bien nosotros te podemos ayudar.

-En serio planeas ayudar a estudiar a alguien Ron?? Le dijo Herms con cara de no me la puedo creer.

-¡¡¡¡Claro que si!!!! ¿acaso no me crees capaz???

Por un instante vi venir la tercera guerra mundial pero gracias a Dios fue detenida por Harry que llego a dar los buenos días.

-Hola Mione, Ron, Cleao, listos para el primer jueves del año???

-Hola contestamos todos.

-Claro estoy emocionada hoy tendremos nuestra primera clase con Moody dijo Herms.

-Moody??? Del Moody de Ojoloco??? Exclame yo un poco fuera de lugar _(esta bien un mucho)_

-Si ese es el maestro de defensa pero como sabes que le dicen Ojoloco?? _(Me dijo Ron que parecía pensar que se me había safado un tornillo_

_pero a mi no me importo tenia otras cosas en que preocuparme)_ -¿ustedes van en cuarto?

-Si de nuevo, me dijo otra vez Ron.

-y ya anunciaron el torneo de los tres magos???

-Si por tercera ocasión, fue cuando te sortearon te acuerdas pues ¿que estuviste dormida toda la cena o que?

-Déjala Ron es muy impresionante la primera noche en Hogwarts lo interrumpió Hermione ¿ya lo recordaste?

_...Eso quiere decir que Voldy no ha regresado todavía, que Cedric sigue vivo y lo mejor ¡¡¡¡¡Sirius también**!!! (hee calma, calma bájale a tu patín, tu estas en coma en una cama de hospital y esto es el resultado de leer tanto sobre HP)**_

-Ahhh.. si claro, chicos los dejo se me hace tarde para pociones y Harry... recuerda que vigilancia constante aplica también para los profesores.

Harry se me quedo viendo extraño _(como no)_ y yo salí casi casi corriendo del gran comedor.

De donde demonios salió eso, o vamos Cley mejor busca el salón de pociones y de paso investiga si hay una manera de sacar a las personas del coma quien quita y psicológicamente funciona.

Iba hacia el Gran comedor arrastrando ruidosamente los pies, había sido un día de perros, obviamente yo no sabia ni jota de pociones, todo parecía ser tan fácil en los libros sigues las instrucciones, pones atención en lo que haces y listo. Pero JK nunca hizo el favor de explicar que los ingredientes eran tan parecidos ni tan volátiles, tenia manchada mi camisa, había explotado mi caldero además de un insistente dolor de cabeza que si no le ponía un alto terminaría en migraña, gracias a los subsecuentes gritos que el profesor Snape tuvo a bien dirigirme.

Rayos y recontra truenos me veo como golpeada que es mejor de cómo me siento, me desviare a la torre a cambiarme de ropa cheque mi horario que traía en mi mochila tenia encantamientos después de la comida y a las cinco estaba por fin libre.

-a donde vas niña...

Hummm... que, que? _(segunda armadura a la derecha, cuidado con el escalón de trampa)_

-Te estoy hablando a caso estas sorda?

Voltee a ver quien era el fastidio que me desconcentraba en seguir las migas de pan hacia mi baúl. Para mi suerte y acabarla de amolar era Malfoy en su etapa de soy malo y me gusta proclamarlo a los 4 vientos. ¿Por qué no era verdad lo que decían en los fics y me invitaba un helado?

-Griffindor tenias que ser, cabeza hueca como todos...

Uhhmm. no..., creo que no va a poder ser

-No estoy sorda y que es lo que quieres ya que fuiste tan amable en sacarme de mi concentración?

-Dime eres una vil sangre sucia verdad?

_(y aquí venia la pregunta de los 64,000.00 pesos, lo era? Que le iba a decir que la ultima vez que lo cheque mis papas eran abogados y yo estaba a 3 años de serlo. No, así que no me quedaba mas que tener valor y mal genio que es lo que me sobraba.)_

-Y a ti que??

-¿Cómo que, que te da pena decirlo verdad?

-Pena, no te alucines es que no tengo la mas mínima intención de tratar contigo así que no veo el por que informarte nada Malfoy.

-Así que mi reputación me precede...

-Cálmate si Eguito eres un pesado.

-¿Eguito?

-Malfoy déjala. Era el trío fantástico.

-Ahh Potter. Otra sangre sucia a la cual defiendes.

-¿qué te pasa? Si todavía estoy aquí y déjame en paz, sabes ni siquiera me voy a desgastar en discutir contigo.

Me voltee y salí lo mas dignamente que pude _(que no fue mucho si me permiten comentar al respecto)_ no quise mirar hacia atrás obviamente había sido una salida patética cuando llevaba caminando dos pasillos me encontré a Ann y me pegue a ellas que se dirigían al gran comedor _(realmente necesitaba un mapa)_

La comida paso sin incidentes, unas cuantas burlas por mi deplorable estado, unos intentos de levantarme el animo por mis compañeras y por ultimo cuando se sentó el trío me acerque a agradecerles por el rescate y a disculparme por irme tan abruptamente _(mi mama me enseño a ser cortes y agradecida)._

La clase de encantamientos estuvo mejor ya que no era tan inútil con el latín una vez agarrada la onda a eso de el movimiento de varita estuvo genial.

Además descubrí que estaba con los de segundo y mientras caminábamos hacia la sala común empezaron a hablar de la copa de quiddich _(vientos de eso si podía hablar)_ Y participe en lo increíble que había sido el amago de Wronsky y en lo lleno que se encontraba el estadio.

En eso estábamos cuando un chico me pregunto.

-¿oye y como estuvo tu paso por el lago?

_(lago... ahhh claro todos los de nuevo ingreso tenían que entrar la primera vez cruzando por el lago)_

-Increíble se veía muy lindo el castillo.

-¿En verdad? Con la tormenta que caía y con lo mojados que llegaron dudo que pudieras ver algo. Lo dijo con una cara de burla una chica que estaba sentada en un sillón junto a otra _(Parvati y Lavender lo apuesto)_

(_Ehhh... lluvia?. 4año, claro era cuando había llegado el hermano de Colin y se había caído al lago**(bien ya metiste la pata arregla la situación rápido, piensa, piensa!!!!!)**_

-Si pero a mi me fascinan los días lluviosos y fue toda una experiencia estoy segura de que nunca lo olvidare. _(quitando el pequeño detalle de que no lo recuerdo en un principio)_

Dejaron el tema atrás y después de otro rato la gente se empezó a retirar a su dormitorio. Yo me acomode en un sillón bastante agradable frente a la chimenea de espaldas a las mesas de trabajo, la próxima semana me harían los exámenes para situarme en un nivel yo no planeaba estar para esas fechas pero el coma puede durar mucho tiempo noo??

Estaba tan concentrada en mi libro de historia de la magia (_oigan no se burlen era muy interesante o será por que no la conocía, nada que ver con la historia normal_) que no preste atención suficiente al escándalo que se formaba atrás por algo con los elfos domésticos, tampoco a la lechuza que paso de la ventana hacia la mesa a espaldas mía pero ya era mucho cuando logre oír las palabras de un chico.

"_...Si vuelve a dolerte ve directamente a Dumbledore. Me han dicho que ha sacado a Ojoloco de su retiro, lo que significa que el al menos esta al tanto de los indicios aunque sea el único._

_Estaremos pronto en contacto. Un fuerte abrazo a Ron y a Hermione, abre los ojos Harry._

_Sirius"_

Entre oí una discusión hasta que Harry se despidió y subió a su cuarto me quede quieta mientras Ron y Hermione también subían. _(la carta de Sirius... como me gustaría haberme memorizado el libro... aunque no es que me importe mucho me recordé que esto era un sueño y un día de estos iba a despertar en la cama de un hospital)_

Pero eso no paso en dos semanas y lo único que obtuve fueron los resultados de los exámenes para lo cual fui llamada al despacho de la jefa de mi casa.

-Señorita White hágame el favor de sentarse.

-Si profesora McGonnagal.

-Quiero decirle que sus resultados han dejado extrañado al grupo docente, pero si usted pone empeño potra retomar un curso normal el próximo año.

_(Oh Dios mío reprobé todas)_

-Bueno según su edad registrada en los libros del ministerio, cumple 12 años el 13 de Noviembre por lo tanto debería de estar en el segundo curso, pero de acuerdo a sus exámenes ha quedado como sigue dijo pasándome un horario.

Salí con mi horario con un genio de los mil demonios, todos los días entraba a las 9am salía a comer a las 2pm entraba a las 4pm salía a las 8pm, los sábados era de 10am a 6pm y los domingos de 10am a 2pm.

En mi horario se incluía remedial de Pociones 4 veces a la semana.

Astronomía esta de 12am a 3am y Runas Antiguas remedial 3 veces por semana.

Herbologia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tendría remedial 4 veces por semana y después del primer semestre me uniría con los de 4 año normalmente.

Transformaciones con los de 4 año cuatro veces por semana tutoriales.

Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia del nivel 4 con un día de tutorías

Defensa Contra las artes obscuras entraría con los de 4 nivel pero tutorias 1 vez por semana y Moody me examinaría cada trimestre_.(única materia con la que puedo hacer tutorías con alguien que no sea el maestro)_

Adivinación y Estudios Muggles entraría con los de 4 curso normalmente.

Eso podía ser considerado como tortura sin contar con que tenia que aprender por lo menos lo básico de lecciones de vuelo, que debía de hallar tiempo para estudiar y hacer las tareas para mis clases. _(Donde estas querida universidad)._

Subí a mi habitación había logrado llegar a la torre casi a la primera, mis compañeras disfrutaban de un te con galletas en la sala común mis cosas deberían de ser cambiadas a los dormitorios de cuarto subí a mi antigua habitación a guardar mis cosas en el baúl los elfos domésticos lo transportarían una vez acabado, me asome por ultima vez en mi ventana y grite. **_¡¡¡¡Mama no dejes que me desconecten sigo viva!!!_**

* * *

_Pues se acabo por ahora espero que se haya entendido sino ya saben donde esta el boton de las preguntas ayuden a mejorar. Y respondiendo a los review._

**Miki Potter:** pues gracias por ser sincero, si ya me había dado cuenta de que estaban muy cortos los capítulos _(espero que esta vez te haya parecido mejor)_ pero no quiero mezclar las ideas de todos modos conforme vaya avanzando se harán mas largos y me esforzare por que así sean, ahora tu pregunta de que si va a ver mas personajes me cayo como anillo al dedo si habrá los que salen en el libro cuarto, aquel que no lo haya leído no va a entender gran cosa de el fic o en el mejor de los casos va a terminar hecho bolas, si no se acuerdan de que sucede muy bien les recomiendo tener el libro por si les entran dudas ya que de poner completos los pasajes me tardaría un mundo en poder subir los capítulos.

**Hermy:** pues aquí esta el siguiente espero que valga la pena la leida.

**Horion:** gracias e igual que para Miki espero que les parezca bien el largo.

**Buffy:** cien por ciento de acuerdo contigo, pero es genial no lo cambiaria por nada.

_Gracias por todo y espero que les guste Eol Clow Ridlley_


	4. El Curso de las Cosas

_Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo Gracias por sus reviews los respondo abajo si quieren pistas ahí es en donde deben de buscar._

_Ahora me tarde un poco mas, pero espero que no haya sido demasiado, espero que les agrade y antes de ir a la historia._

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, la historia es fruto de mi imaginación, aquí hay pasajes transcritos del libro 4 que por razones obvias no son míos, se que debería de resaltarlos pero creo que la mayoría de nosotros sabemos cuales son si tiene dudas pregúntenme (osease me da flojera). Hago esto sin fines de lucro así que por favor no me demanden._

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL CURSO DE LAS COSAS**

Había pasado una semana desde que tenia mi nuevo horario, iba mejorando en mis clases aunque yo todavía estaba convencida de que era mas lógico que las plantas adornaran a que te comieran.

Me llevaba muy bien con el trío fantástico aunque Herms me traía un poco loca, desde que Ron se había ofrecido a ayudarme a estudiar ella estaba para supervisar, veamos que mas.... ahhh si, no había tocado una escoba en todo el tiempo aquí y ya había sido victima de una de las variadas bromas de los Weasley la cual consistía en tener mi cabello de un morado fosforescente con chispas por 3 días. Era extraño lo que me pasaba, aunque sabia que esto no era mas que mi imaginación no podía evitar sentir un tipo de responsabilidad por mis actos y no importaba cuanto me esforzara, ninguna de las cosas que hacia en mis sueños funcionaba aquí.

Bueno una vez hecho el recuento de los daños me dirigí a mi siguiente clase me tocaba DCAO estaba muerta de cansancio las cosas estaban bastante difíciles y como si fuera poco el trabajo normal, el profesor quería echarnos las imperdonables, ese era un hombre malo. ¿por que ponernos a trabajar mas si yo ya no podía ni con mi alm_a?...(malo... hombre malo... espera; ese no era en verdad Ojoloco sino Crouch Jr disfrazado que venia aquí para el plan de Voldy tenia que ir corriendo a avisarle a Dumbledore)_.

Me pare en seco y me di la vuelta para buscar la dichosa gárgola que era la entrada al despacho del director mientras avanzaba revisando las paredes me tope con mi amiga de 2 año la cual me saludo efusivamente yo automáticamente la salude de regreso _(pero que crees que estas haciendo esto no es mas que un sueño contrólate y concéntrate mejor en acabar con este día para ver si mañana despiertas)_ Volví sobre mis pasos y entre al salón.

El profesor Moody había hecho un espacio en la parte central del salón y hacia que los estudiantes fueran pasando poco a poco, no parecía haber un modo de escapar de esta, después de unos cuantos alcance a notar que cuando les echaba la maldición el brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía y parecía que no eran mas ellos, como en el anime que los ojos se les vuelven nublados. Seguían pasando mis compañeros, tres antes de mi estaba Harry, cuando paso y Moody le dirigió la maldición se quedo parado como si lo estuviera pensando yo sabia lo que pasaba a continuación y me dio lastima el dolor de cabeza que le sobrevendría...

Pero nada paso.

¡Miren esto, todos ustedes... Potter se ha resistido!¡Muy bien Potter la verdad que muy bien! Les será difícil controlarte

_(¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo aquí???? Así no era... Harry se pegaba con el escritorio no era posible que JK estuviera mal, todo lo demás había sucedido ¿Será acaso obra de mi subconsciente rebelde? ¿pero, por que? JK no podía estar mal ella lo había inventado..)_

Señorita White no tengo todo el día, me haría el favor de pasar de una buena vez.

-Que?...

En el tiempo que estuve en mi mundo, Moody dejo irse a Harry y pasaron los tres que faltaban parecía que iba a ser mi turno. Pase en medio con una cara de susto que yo misma podía notar, el profesor se puso en posición.

-Imperio... Baila samba.

Mi mente se quedo en blanco no tenia fuerza de voluntad ni ganas de usarla sabia que bailaría _(genial justo lo que necesitaba. que me pusiera en ridículo mi propio subconsciente)_ En ese instante una imagen vino a mi mente era mi libro 4 todo deshojado, con mas cara de baraja que otra cosa ya que mis hermanos lo habían leído y no lo trataron con el cariño requerido, vi las hojas pasar y los pequeños dibujos y anotaciones que hice en cada capitulo. Al pensar en mi familia me entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar y de desaparecer de este juego de mi mente ya no era divertido quería ir a casa. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el piso me había dejado caer, Ron me ayudo a levantarme, el profesor Moody solo dijo que había sido una reacción extraña _(extraña mis narices)_

Volvieron a pasar los días fui elogiada por no haber caído con la maldición, mi genio bajo rápidamente con el la desesperación y me dedique a vivir el día a día. Había alcanzado un buen nivel en mis clases sobretodo en encantamientos y trasformaciones, pero en pociones una de cada tres mezclas que realizaba hacia explotar el caldero.

Era la hora del desayuno las lechuzas llegaron como todos los días, eran todo un desafió pues las había con una marcada falta de puntería y si no te ponías buzo terminaban zorrajandote los paquetes en la cabeza _(había sido victima dos veces)._ Estaba concentrada en mi avena con fresas y mi zumo de naranja, ya había agarrado la costumbre de tomar eso de desayuno. Harry y los chicos hablaban de el torneo _(mas los chicos que Harry) _y recogían sus cartas, entre ellos el nunca útil diario el profeta. _(Ese era otro de los líos del mundo mágico las cosas no se leían como lo hacías normalmente y en ese diario había llegado a encontrar artículos en los cuales tenias que perseguir las palabras en diferentes hojas como un acertijo, digamos que una forma bastante mal copiada de pase a la siguiente sección)_.

Pues me encontraba en esas meditaciones tan poco profundas cuando una lechuza se sentó en mis tostadas con mantequilla estirando su pata para que recogiera su carta, la lechuza era café con manchas blancas por todo su pecho, además llevaba un tipo collar con un sello que tenia la forma de la luna y el sol. Tome la carta que estaba cerrada con el mismo sello la abrí y note de inmediato que estaba escrita con un mejor pergamino que el que utilizaba para mis apuntes. La carta decía lo siguiente.

_Clay:_

_Querida como has estado. ¡Por que no nos mandaste una carta diciéndonos en que casa y curso quedaste¡¡ nos tenias preocupados tu padre se sintió por eso. Pero bueno entendemos que te tengan demasiado atareada. De todos modos la sub-directora McGonnagal nos la mando indicándonos que además será la jefa de tu casa, Gryffindor ¡¡¡felicidades!! hemos oído cosas muy buenas de esa casa y que además quedaste en cuarto, eso quiere decir que no te tocara cursar cuando este tu hermano. Estamos seguros que todo el trabajo extra te tiene muy cargada pero también que valdrá la pena el esfuerzo ¿quien diría que están tan disparejos académicamente en esa isla?, pero bueno el chiste es que te pudiste regularizar y bastante satisfactoriamente dos cursos antes del que te tocaría normalmente debes de estar orgullosa._

_Por aquí todo esta bien ya nos hemos instalado, nuestro trabajo en el ministerio esta muy interesante y presenta muchos retos, aunque tomara mucho tiempo regularizarlo quien diría que el departamento de legislación mágica esta tan descuidado, pero bueno ya platicaremos de eso luego._

_La casa es hermosa decidimos dejar tus cosas empaquetadas para que las arregles como tu quieras, esperamos que vengas a ver la casa pronto, tu hermano ya escogió su cuarto dejamos a tu hermana junto al nuestro pero hay todavía mas cuartos que pueden ser usados, realmente fue una ganga, pobres muggles no saben tratar con los fantasmas._

_Te mandamos varias fotos, tus hermanos te extrañan muchísimo nosotros también esperamos que en cuanto te regularices un poco nos avises para pedir permiso a que vengas por lo menos un fin de semana a casa. Tus abuelos también te mandan saludos te imaginaras que los cuatro están felices de que estemos aquí cerca, tus tías también, pero ya las conoces te harán hacer miles de demostraciones cuando vengas._

_A propósito es increíble lo del torneo disfrútalo es una oportunidad única._

_Cuídate y diviértete te quiere tu familia._

_PD. No olvides responder aunque estés muy ocupada._

En el sobre venían varias fotos mágicas en la primera se veía una gran casa de campiña de dos pisos y afuera de esta en un camino de tierra estaban mis papas vestidos con túnica y haciendo con sus varitas volar un letrero que decía "Hogar, Dulce Hogar" cargada con una mano traía mi mama a mi hermana con ese pijama que desde mi punto de vista la hacia parecer como un gusanito, desde ese entonces le había puesto apodos de animales, a los 14 era mi niña pollo pero ahora a lo máximo debía de tener 3 o 4 años. Corriendo por enfrente de ellos se encontraba mi hermano, morenito pequeño y cachetón correteando un Puffkenstein, pero el chico que llegaría a ser mas alto que yo pasaba por poco la cintura de mi padre si seguía las cuentas el debía de tener 8 años. La verdad se veían bien y me saludaban felizmente.

Como los extrañaba, sentía que las lagrimas se juntaban en mis ojos, quería tenerlos junto a mi abrazarlos, salí corriendo del comedor hacia mi cuarto estaba conciente de que la gente me miraba pero no me podía haber importado menos

Falte a mis clases de adivinación e historia de la magia pero por lo menos ya me encontraba calmada esto había perdido el sentido de irrealidad y me preocupaba que fuera mas complicado que un simple sueño.

Estaba en clases de Hagrid, pensando en esto cuando me hablo Harry.

-Hola, ¿estas bien? saliste corriendo en la mañana, nos dejaste preocupados.

-Si, gracias siento haber hecho una escena era una carta de mis padres la verdad es que los extraño mucho, nunca había estado tanto tiempo separada de ellos.

-Me imagino...Dijo bajando los ojos.

-Ohh!!! Harry discúlpame dije acercándome a el y poniendo mi mano en su hombro, no quería hacerte sentir mal ¿me perdonas? _(tonta, tonta y requete tonta, deprímelo al fin que que)_

-No hay por que, ven con nosotros hay que regresar al castillo.

Pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente estaba atascada la entrada, Ron el mas alto de nosotros se puso de puntillas para investigar y leyó en voz alta el cartel pegado en el muro.

"TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS

Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegaran a las seis en punto el viernes 30 de Octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes"

Me perdí pensando en la suerte que tenia de que Snape no nos envenenara a todos _(con lo mal que estaba mi antídoto seguro moriría)_ pero regrese de golpe a la realidad al oír a Harry.

-Diggory querrá participar en el torneo.

-¿Ese idiota campeón de Hogwarts? gruño Ron

Cedric?? Claro el muere al finalizar el torneo, pero que hacer esto no era mas que un sueño me había cansado de repetírmelo, era una fantasía fruto de mi subconsciente, pero cuando algo terrible pasaba en mis sueños yo me esforzaba por cambiarlos _(como cuando mataban a alguien que quería, me despertaba y luego me volvía a dormir para evitar que esto sucediera)_ cuanto mas debía de intervenir en este sueño y sobretodo por que era, por lo menos por ahora mi realidad.

El castillo parecía buir de actividad entre limpieza y adornos no había un lugar donde estar calmado yo agregue a las mías el planear como evitar los sucesos de la tercera prueba, tome caminos bastante escabrosos y me pregunte si seria malo cambiar lo que sucedió como cuando se usaba un giratiempo, pero no tenia que pasar nada malo cierto? _(además, este era mi sueño era hora de que funcionara a mi favor y no iba a dejar que Harry sufriera si podía evitarlo **(lo siento Voldy uu) **_Harry entro varias veces a la biblioteca _(la cual se habría vuelto mi hogar de no ser por que dejaban sacar los libros**(cabe aclarar que eso era después de una terrible amenaza por parte de la señora Prince)**_

El 30 de Octubre finalmente llego, después de un desayuno bastante atropellado hablando sobre los elfos, y la PEDDO a la cual me había tenido que unir ya que no tenia el gusto de conocer personalmente a los elfos_(aparte de la película 2)_ decidí que prefería quedarme seguramente callada.

Salimos de la clase de pociones Herms y yo subimos a la habitación me había tocado compartir cuarto con ella Parvatti y Lavender, los elfos estaban olvidados _(gracias Dios mío),_ me recordó coger mi capa y tan rápido como llegamos ya estábamos fuera.

Ya me encontraba acomodada en la fila yo había sacado mi bufanda, empezaron las suposiciones, no estaba emocionada mas bien tenia hambre y frió pero bueno pensé que era como ver la película así que puse atención a la platica _(ahora discusión entre Ron y Herms)_, el pobre de Ronnie hizo el comentario de rigor sobre aparecerse, esperaba la repuesta indignada de Mione sobre la historia de Hogwarts.

-Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts...

Eso fue normal, lo extraño es que lo dijo Harry. Ron Hermione y yo nos le quedamos viendo con la boca abierta, el bajo los hombros y dijo.

-Saben se leer.

Pero no hubo tiempo de entablar un discusión al respecto, pues en ese instante la profesora McGonnagal anuncio a los de Beauxbatons. La carroza era como una calabaza sobre desarrollada, JK no le había hecho justicia la verdad a madame Maxine, la mujer era muy guapa y bastante elegante yo siempre me la había imaginado desproporcionada pero si uno obviaba su estatura era bastante normal, bueno también era cierto que JK no se había equivocado en todo lo demás _(por lo menos sobre ella)_.

Una vez que se fueron, los alumnos siguieron escudriñando el cielo, pero decidí hacer una maldad y decirle a trío que volteara hacia el lago.

Unos minutos después se empezó a oír un ruido como de una aspiradora y empezó a salir de la superficie del agua el mástil de un barco.

-¿Cómo lo supiste dijo Herms?

Ron me veía con asombro, pero Harry me veía con sospecha???

_(Ups yo y mi bocota**(que era tan difícil mantener mi bocaza cerrada)** necesitaba una coartada y la necesitaba ahora)_

-No era tan difícil chicos, miren hay una lógica. Nosotros llegamos por tren es decir tierra, Beauxbatons llego con su carroza voladora, aire. Solo le quedaba a Durmstrang el agua.

-Pues si suena lógico dijo Herms pensativa, Harry y Ron asintieron. _(buena salvada haber si esta vez guardas silencio, calladita te ves mas bonita_)

Después de mi metida de pata llego el tema Krum, Ronnald ya estaba llegando a mis nervios con sus saltos. Victor no era nada impresionante y bastante falto de porte si me preguntan, pero un excelente jugador por lo que decían. _(Rayos sigo sin poderme subir a una escoba .. Nota mental: pedirle clase a Madame Hooch)_

Y si por fin estábamos calientitos en el comedor, y esta noche había comida internacional mientras yo me divertía probando de todo un poco llego Fleaur, y Ron se le quedo mirando como un bobo el y Hermione empezaron a pelear, mientras mas convivía con ellos mas me era claro que ellos se quedarían juntos, ya que es cierto que por todo se agarraban pero era por que no podían hablarse directamente. Lo cual me tenia confundida a mi siempre me había gustado la pareja Herms/Harry pero bueno mientras no quedara con Cho. Harry solamente los miraba con un sonrisa en la cara.

Ron hizo el comentario de que las chicas de Hogwarts no estábamos tan bien, no pude evitar sentirme ofendida, que le pasaba si teníamos nuestro encanto y por lo menos no necesitábamos ser parte Veela para llamar la atención.

Pero cuando Harry contesto que habían unas que estaban muy bien no se encontraba viendo a Cho _(como debiera),_ sino a nosotras. Herms, Ginny y yo nos pusimos rojas hasta la punta del cabello pero Ron ni se inmuto.

Dumbledore saco el cáliz dio las advertencias necesarias. Mientras hablaba todos se veían muy emocionados incluso yo, todos menos ¿Harry?. Cuando nos íbamos a dormir Karaoff se le quedo viendo, mas bien se quedo viendo el lugar donde estaba su cicatriz.

-Buenas noches hay algo que desee tratar? Pregunto Harry con una voz muy segura y con una sequedad mal disimulada.

_(Que estaba pasando aquí? Harry odiaba la atención no? Era tímido por fuerza ¿entonces por que le había hablado a Karaoff? y de ese modo)._

-Karaoff dijo que nada dio unas buenas noches a la puerta del gran comedor y se retiro con sus alumnos

Llego la mañana siguiente, Hermione abrió mis cortinas bastante desconsideradamente, este sábado no tenia clases por lo del torneo que no me podían dejar dormir un poco mas, la respuesta fue obvia cuando las otras dos de mis compañeras empezaron a pelear por un labial, me pare tome mi uniforme de mi armario entre a nuestro baño el cual a su izquierda tenia cuatro duchas separadas por cristales de colores mas al centro una tina que se separaba de lo demás por un biombo enfrente entrando un espejo de cuerpo completo _(el cual me daba ñañaras en las noches**(gracias a mi padre y sus historias de terror)**_a la derecha un tocador bastante grande acondicionado también con cuatro lavamanos, completamente a la derecha había una puerta que llevaba a los cuatro cubículos del Water, en el centro entre la puerta y el espejo se encontraban cuatro gabinetes donde por un lado habían cajones y puertas para los objetos personales y por el otro ganchos para las batas toallas y otras cosas.

Saque mi canasta y me metí a bañar, Hermione me grito que me esperaban a bajo, salí del baño bastante relajada incluso había hallado el tiempo y el humor de amarrarme el cabello con un hechizo para hacer chongos que sugerencia de Parvatti

Cuando alcance a ver la entrada al gran comedor me encontré que el trío estaba atrás de Fred y George que daban un paso hacia su barbudo porvenir. No había bajado mas que dos escalones cuando salieron disparados, me dolía el estomago de tanto que me reí de verlos.

Alcance a los chicos a la entrada del comedor y nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar habitual para comer. Las discusiones sobre el campeón seguían Dean pregunto que ¿cual era el mejor momento para poner tu nombre?, y Ron contesto que en la noche cuando no te pudieran ver._(que esa no era la frase incriminatoria de Harry? y que no la hacia antes del incidente Fred y George? Que estaba pasando, seria que Ron repitió lo que dijo Harry allá afuera, no seria raro pensándolo mejor)_

Empezaron a hablar de los candidatos de Hufflepuff no pude evitar sentir un poco de pena por lo que decían de Credic, digo yo no había tenido la oportunidad de tratar con el pero en los libros no sonaba como un engreído. Llego Angelina y la felicite de todo corazón quien quitaba que si las cosas estaban cambiando ella podría ser campeona, pero eso quería decir que también moriría?.

Hicieron planes para la tarde yo ya estaba pensando en irme a hacer la tarea cuando sorprendentemente Harry me invito a acompañarlos, no es que no me trataran bien ni que me ignoraran mas bien eran muy considerados conmigo, pero ellos eran el trío fantástico y visitar a Hagrid era lo que ellos hacían solos, por lo menos en los libros.

Fue una tarde muy divertida además de que ya me estaba volviendo inmune a las discusiones de Ron y Herms, ahora entendía por que Harry había comido tanto en la mañana, el ya tenia planeado bajar y sabia que el estofado de Hagrid era incomible aunque puedo decir que lo intente de todo corazón. Caminamos riéndonos hacia el castillo, pronto daría la hora de la cena y los campeones serian anunciados, Hermione le dijo a Ron que se arreglara el uniforme antes de entrar, normalmente nos dejaban usar ropa normal todo el tiempo menos en clases pero por ser esta una ocasión especial y oficial se nos había pedido asistir de ese modo, murmure un pequeño hechizo que me había enseñado Herms un día que me quede dormida con el uniforme puesto, mi uniforme quedo como hoy en la mañana, Harry me volteo a ver con una cara de suplica me reí y arregle también sus ropas. Ron y Herms se habían alejado hablando de Hagrid y madame Maxine yo ya me había anotado mentalmente regalarle un traje decente para sus citas _(aunque si se iba a las montañas no le iba a servir de mucho)_ Sabia que venían tiempos difíciles para Harry así que superando mi timidez natural empecé a hablar.

-Harry...

-Si?

-Sabes me conoces desde hace muy poco tiempo, pero yo ya te considero mi amigo te agradezco por ser tan atento y bueno conmigo al igual que Ron y que Hermione. Así que solamente quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase puedes confiar en mi y que yo nunca dudare de ti, cuentas siempre conmigo. _(para esto yo ya estaba mas roja que las rayas de mi bufanda y miraba fijamente al piso)_

pasaron unos minutos o segundos que se yo cuando por fin Harry comenzó a hablar.

-No era necesario que me lo dijeras pero muchas gracias Clay ¿puedo llamarte así verdad? _(yo asentí todavía mirando al piso)_ Pero no tienes por que preocuparte esta vez todo va a salir bien.

-esta vez? Harry que quieres decir con eso??? _(dije yo mirándolo con cara de what )_. El me sonrió de una manera bastante enigmática y me dijo luego, ahora vamonos antes de que esos dos comiencen a pelear de nuevo.

Me quede bastante impactada mejor dicho no pude reaccionar así que Harry tuvo que llevarme jalándome de la mano. _(que pasaba era cierto que eran una serie de pequeñas coincidencias, pero esto ya era muy extraño. Entendía que las cosas fueran distintas con el simple hecho de mi llegada pero Harry no era el mismo de los libros, era como decirlo... mas seguro de si mismo lo que se demostraba en sus participaciones en clase era muy bueno pero no alardeaba de ello, no era tan depresivo aunque había esa tristeza en su mirada en la cual a veces se hundía pero hacia lo posible por que no lo notáramos, desde mi punto de vista no era la inocencia ciega personificada las cosas que hacia tenían un por que cierto era inocente pero no como lo describía JK incluso parecía estar buscando algo **(Heeeyyy bájale a tu patín, lo que sucede es que estas sumamente medicada en tu cama de hospital y por eso alucinas sobre el pobre Harry)** Podía ser, es mas era lo mas seguro, pero por esta vez no seguiría mi propio consejo tenia el presentimiento de que esta no iba a ser la noche que esperaba y que Harry Potter al igual que este mundo me tenían muchas sorpresas y lo que mas nerviosa me ponía es que sentía en mis entrañas que muchas no me iban a gustar)_

Sin darme cuenta estábamos frente a las puertas del Gran comedor Harry me dio un apretón de manos y entro, tome aire y di un paso adelante era hora de descubrir quien seria el campeón de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Muhahahaha aquí esta siento la tardanza bueno hacerlos mas largos tiene sus consecuencias._

_Ahora los agradecimientos a los que hacen que siga escribiendo._

_**Miki Potter:** que bueno que te agrado el largo, creo que esta vez a quedado un poco mas, si deseas saber la explicación esa viene el próximo capitulo, me da a doler tanto soltar la sopa, pero bueno ya me estoy organizando otros cuantos enigmas para ponerle sabor al caldo_

_**Horion Potter:** pues si, la astronomía debe de tomarse en la madrugada que es cuando mejor se ven las estrellas, nooo... Voldy no me haría eso el sabe que lo adoro aunque no pueda demostrarlo, pero también espera las respuestas._

_**Eloy:** pues yo se que le falta mucho pero estaría genial que me dijeran que es lo que les gustaría que cambiara, si me hago muchas bolas, si hecho mucho rollo para mejorar los que siguen e incluso arreglar los pasados y miren que hago mi esfuercillo, y lo del club de fans no gracias paso prefiero mi anonimato._

_Pues yo espero que el próximo capitulo ya este para el martes, diviértanse en el día de muertos, halloween o lo que deseen festejar y no se les olvide mandar reviews ahh.. y si pueden vean el extraño mundo de Jack_


	5. Todas las Apariencias engañan

**Pues sip, créanlo o no he regresado, la uni me trajo atareada y aunque me esforcé en estudiar creo q para el caso no lo hubiera hecho, pero bueno el chiste es q ya termino y que felizmente puedo volver a las andadas, a Claire White modelo de la protagonista de esta historia le agradezco las porras y el q me haya puesto a escribir para seguir leyendo sus aventuras y no lo siento pero no puedo evitar q hagas el ridículo pero bueno yo ya quisiera estar con Harry ridículo y todo.**

**La contestación a los reviews abajo, ya saben que botón apretar para quejas comentarios, sugerencias, porras o lo que sea.**

**Pues le corto a mi rollo y a lo q te truje chencha.**

**Disclaimer: para q no digan lo único mío aquí es lo q no es de alguien mas.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**TODAS LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN**

La cena paso sin incidentes, los elfos domésticos se esforzaron en la decoración de los platillos me gustaron sobremanera las torres de grageas saltarinas, lo q gano criticas de Hermione pues seguramente había tenido q haber un gran esfuerzo por parte de los elfos para dejarlas en equilibrio, todos estaban hiperactivos esperando que dijeran quien serian los tres campeones de Hogwarts menos Crouch, obviamente yo y Harry ???

No había tenido tiempo ni de empezar a suponer algo cuando las luces se apagaron y quedaron las calabazas flotando saliendo luz por sus agujeros me recordó cuando la profesora Trelawney se ponía especialmente en onda.

Después de un momento dramático salió el papel de Victor Krum y camino con su paso desgarbado hacia la pequeña puerta mientras yo pedía en silencio _(por favor q no salga Harry, por favor q no salga Harry)_ luego vino el turno de Fleur, Ron y Herms aplaudieron con entusiasmo Harry con un poco menos y yo con trabajo junte las palmas, después el momento mas esperado por la escuela teniendo como resultado que el cáliz escupiera el papel de Cedric al verlo sonriendo y tan orgulloso me dio pena y ganas de llorar recordaba haberlo hecho cuando leí su muerte, cuando no era mas que tinta y papel un saco de huesos como diría Stefen King pero ahora aquí en mi sueño era una persona con tanta carne y hueso como yo una persona que al menos de que pasara algo extraordinario moriría.

Cuando estaba perdida Dumbledore comenzó a hablar de nuevo y yo recordé murmurar mi plegaria aun mas frenéticamente q la vez anterior con la noble tarea de auto convencerme de q este era mi sueño y yo podía controlarlo, lo segundo con menos resolución que lo primero pero me atragante cuando el cáliz escupió el cuarto papel

Harry Potter...

Y bastante propio para la noche, en cuestión de segundos esto se volvió un aquelarre Harry volteo a ver a Ron y a Herms y con una voz fuerte aunque obviamente nervioso dijo:

- debe de haber un error yo no puse mi nombre.

Para mi gusto no se veía tan impactado como decía JK, el trío fantástico compartió una mirada aturdida. Antes de voltearse para seguir su camino Harry me volteo a ver y me dijo tranquila sabes q no me pasara nada. Lamentablemente mi cerebro decidió apagarse en ese momento y me quede con la boca abierta viendo como pasaba por la puerta.

Pero inmediatamente se reinicio _(Harry sabia lo que iba a pasar!!!! Sabia lo del Cáliz por eso me vio sospechoso con lo de Drumsdrang ¿pero por que? Mas apremiantemente ¿cómo? Será vidente? Habrá leído sus libros? **:p** no seria tan ilógico he leído fanfics por el estilo, uno muy bueno de los merodeadores, pero seamos lógicos este es mi sueño yo estoy en coma ¿cómo es posible q alguien mas este conciente de lo que pasa en mi sueño? A menos de que mi subconsciente le haya dado mejor personalidad que a mi lo cual seria digno caso para Freud lastima que esta muerto)._

Ya que estaba tan lejos de hallar una solución a mi problema existencial no me molesto en nada que Dumbledore nos mandara a nuestros dormitorios aunque al resto de la escuela no le gusto tanto la idea, cuando llegamos a la sala común pude ver a Ron en un rincón con una cara de pocos amigos obviamente no le había gustado nada los sucesos del dia, Herms intentaba calmarlo o mas bien sacarle la información sin mucho éxito cuando pase junto a ellos me ignoraron lo cual hizo q me sintiera un poco mal pero tenia otras cosas que pensar y en este momento mi mente estaba ocupada en sacar a Harry del festejo q los gemelos estaban preparando subí a su dormitorio y me robe 3 bombas fétidas, me sentí como los judiciales del Df antimotines nada mas que sin gas pimienta.

El momento esperado llego, se abrió el retrato entro Harry pero antes de que lo atacaran a preguntas Harry dijo mirando a Fred y a George pero suficientemente fuerte para q lo oyéramos todos.

-Para q quede claro yo no puse mi nombre y realmente no ha sido una buena noche, así que me voy a dormir pero muchas gracias a todos.

Así fue como Harry se separo de la gente, todos nos quedamos casi tan impactados como cuando el Cáliz lanzo su nombre yo estaba en las escaleras q subían a los dormitorios lo vi pasar; el bajo la cabeza a modo de saludo y subió a los dormitorios.

-Espero q se arregle lo de Ron dije en voz baja y subí a mi cuarto

Estábamos desayunando Ron y yo que éramos unas de las pocas victimas del desayuno a tempranas horas de la mañana, pero por la forma en que decía cosas para si mismo y por la crueldad con la q comía su avena llegue a la conclusión de que la platica no había ido muy bien. Por un momento pensé en hablarle e intentar meterle un poco de razón a esa cabeza dura suya pero cuando estire la mano recordé que Ron no era mi amigo, los amigos eran el Harry y Hermione y yo no era mas q una entrometida. _(aunque ellos eran producto de mi imaginación No??? **(bueno de la de JK pero en este instante estaban en mi mente)**_ .

Así q me arme de valor y cuando iba a llamar su atención hizo un ruido raro y azoto la cuchara, y ahí se acabo mi valor por lo tanto decidí seguir con mis tostadas con mermelada que eran mucho mas inofensivas.

La tarde continuo sin gran cambio y cada vez q me topaba con Ron y Herms parecían estar en otro mundo. Bastante molesta fui a la sala común y agarre un libro sin ver cual era, esto ya me estaba hartando mi maravilloso sueño se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla y era ridículo ¡¡¡no iba a permitirlo!!! aunque la pregunta lógica que sigue es ¿¿¿¿como impedirlo???

Subí al dormitorio no había signos de nadie _(pues como si hacia una tarde magnifica, la única inadaptada social soy yo **(ahhhyyyy... ¡me estoy volviendo amargada!, debo de calmarme así no conseguiré nada))**_ así pues decidí dormir y para lograrlo conté las estrellitas de plata q tenian como adorno las cortinas de mi cama.

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

Me levante esperando que mejorara el ambiente pero, fui rápidamente recordada de las peleas de miraditas entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Para herbólogia mis ganas de hechizar a mas de tres eran inmensas, quien diría que los tan amables y pacientes Hufflepuff eran capaces de sacar tan pronto el cobre, mi compañero de al lado _(no se el nombre soy malísima para eso_ tuvo el pequeño accidente de derramar el agua para nuestro proyecto en mi falda. Irónicamente me habían agarrado de blanco por ser "amiga" de Harry si solo supieran...

Pero extrañamente no se si debido a que me había desquitado con unas tontitas de Hufflepuff mientras le hacían la barba a Cedric _(heee!!!! q no soy Malfoy solo hice el comentario bajito de que mal se veían con esa combinación y que a mi me daría vergüenza q me vieran en publico vestida así **(quien diría q un insulto tan muggle les dolería tanto)). **_Resultado: se pusieron rojas como un tomate y subieron corriendo por las escaleras, pero tanta era su prisa q cayeron en el escalón de trampa, yo me retire discretamente aunque Cedric se me quedo viendo con una cara de Agrrr... Debiste de haber sido Slithering _(y no, no me remuerde la conciencia ellas se burlaron de Herms, no por q no seamos las mejores amigas voy a dejar q se aprovechen)_

Salíamos de cuidado de Criaturas mágicas un escreguto de cola explosiva había hecho honor a su nombre cerca de mi, _(definitivamente no era mi día)_ Así q ahora tenia mi brazo ardido, con una plasta de ungüento color betún de pastel de fresa. (_lo preocupante del asunto es q hagrid ya tenia el ungüento en su cabaña)_

Iba subiendo la colina cuando Harry se me acerco y me pidió hablar, yo le dije q si bastante secamente y el sugirió las bancas de la plaza del reloj.

La verdad es q estaba muy enojada, pero al pensar que era lo q me tenia así mientras avanzamos la respuesta me pego como un expelliarimus mientras estas bistraído y desarmado, ¡¡era por que me sentía fuera de lugar!! Sola, rechazada por el mundo que se había vuelto mío desde q leí el primer libro, rechazada por aquello que vivía en mi corazón, rechazada por aquello que soñé, peor aun rechazada por mi propio sueño. _(casi no andaba trágica...fue una ironía)_

Por que no le temía a la soledad, en realidad disfrutaba cuando gozaba de ella.

Así q no había manera de engañarme con eso y Harry no era culpable no debía de presionarlo, si era cierto q el estaba consiente _(lo cual todavía dudo)_ necesitaba apoyo no que yo lo atacara con preguntas como ¿dime Harry leíste el libro 4 de JK Rowlling???, no. Aunque eso era lo que yo quería hacer, no era tan egoísta. Lo estupido del asunto es que no sabia por que me había costado tanto trabajo entenderlo, ponerme en los zapatos de los demás lo hacia por costumbre, no quería decir q fuera la persona mas amable y comprensiva a veces igual podía perder la calma y hacer berrinche como todos pero pensar en los demás había sido una de las partes mas difíciles al madurar aunque parecía q debía de poner atención en eso de nuevo.

Había seguido a Harry en estado zombi así que cuando empezó a hablar no pude evitar saltar del susto.

-Sabes, lo siento... se que debe de ser muy difícil para ti, siento haberte dejado sola pero no pude evitarlo y me deje llevar por las circunstancias y por el enojo contra Ron aunque se que no tiene caso.

_(bueno me estaba pidiendo disculpas aunque no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo)_

-Pero te aseguro q no todo tiene q repetirse sobre todo lo de las muertes yo lo evitare ya que yo estoy seguro de que cada quien hace su propio destino.

-Ósea q tu también sabes lo q va a pasar Harry???

-Si por supuesto, tengo que admitir q esto que esta pasando es por mi culpa.

-que??, como?? Por que es tu culpa_??(mi estar confundida**(Oh¡!! vamos mejor cállate y déjalo terminar)**)_

-Pues por que yo soy el culpable de que las cosas estén cambiando, tu estas aquí por que yo pedí un deseo a una fuente de magia antigua al final de la guerra y este poder me dio una oportunidad, pero me puso la condición de que un tercero no involucrado en los eventos tenia que ayudarme para hacer posible el cambio en la realidad del mundo mágico y ese tercero resultaste ser tu. Es así que debo de hacer que las cosas cambien pero cuento con la desventaja de que no me acuerdo de todos los sucesos por el regresar el tiempo.

_(osease que Harry entro a mi sueño para intentar mejorar su pasado **(Genial))**_

-Se que no me entiendes, pero te juro que es verdad.

-Esta bien, te creo Harry.

-No tienes por que cree... q me crees? Así como así? Tan fácil??

-Jajaja si claro, además no hay problema con que no te acuerdes de todo yo puedo ayudarte por lo menos hasta el año 5 de tus estudios en Hogwarts.

-Pero ¿cómo es eso posible?

-Es por que leí la historia, así q estoy algo enterada.

-La historia??? Pero como lo leíste??? es tu pasado o que???

-No!!!! cálmate Harry, bueno pues parece q ahora es tu turno para escuchar, a grandes rasgos de donde yo vengo tu eres una fantasía una historia en una serie de libros _(así que le explique a base de generalidades de lo que era la Harrymania de que había películas y mercancía, de cómo me había bebido sus libros y de cómo su autora nos torturaba al tardarse tanto en publicar)._

Luego lo deje hablar, pero se quedo callado un buen rato mientras tanto yo me divertía quitando las pequeñas arruguitas casi inexistentes de mi túnica, _(los elfos domésticos eran geniales)_ vi que la pasta rosa de mi brazo ya había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba mi brazo con el color y la textura que todo brazo debe de tener.

-Osease que soy un cuento? Es por eso q sabias lo que iba a pasar?.

-Si, lo siento pero no soy vidente ni nada por el estilo.

-Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, en verdad que hay miles de posibilidades en el universo.

_(yo me quede con una cara de ohh... siii... por supuesto, pero la verdad por dentro gritaba**(nooo!!!! filosofía nooo!!!! por favor**))_

-Así que me crees Harry

-Tu me creíste sin dudar cuando te conté mi historia por que habría de dudar yo?.

-Guauuu!!!!! y yo que creía q era la única q tendía en creer las mas raras teorías.

-Pues ya vez q no. Es genial con lo que sabes me podrías ayudar, no te pido que me digas detalles sino lo mas general a grandes rasgos.

-No hay problema con eso, la verdad se me las cosas con bastante seguridad solo me faltaba aprendérmelas de memoria.

-Pero por que, solo Hermione se las aprende de memoria y eso por que en primero...

-Lo se tenia la información de Nicolas Flamel en su mesita de noche y no se acordó.

_(harry hizo una cara se sacado de onda y luego de pena)_ si es verdad, me va a costar trabajo acostumbrarme a que lo sabes todo.

-jajaja no lo se todo, solo lo mas importante para que no te asustes, solo lo que escribió JK Rowlling

-JK Rowlling???

-Ahh!!! es la autora de tus libros pero no hagas esa cara no viene nada de que avergonzarte solo los hechos mas importantes que suceden en el año.

-Entonces sabes que es peligroso. Entiende que aunque decidas que las cosas regresen al estado en el que estaban, lo que suceda aquí es real, así que si te pasara algo...

-Es decir si me muriera. No harry?

-Si, si eso sucede no podrás volver.

_(Ese era el riesgo, si colgaba los tenis adiós coma, hola muerte)_

-Entiende Clay que lo que cambiemos ahora, el modo en que hagamos las cosas será como quedaran, así que nadie debe saberlo solo tu y yo.

-Estas diciendo que ni siquiera Dumbledore, ni Sirius?

-No el profesor no lo aprobaría y Sirius estaría en contra de que tomara ese riesgo.

-Si, es verdad. ¿Harry recuerdas como vencer a Voldy verdad?

-Claro, en eso estuvo ocupada mi mente los tres últimos años de mi vida, créeme que no es tan fácil de olvidar, pero aun falta mucho para que pueda realizarlo.

-Pero esta vez tendrás mas tiempo para prepararlo y en eso llevas una ventaja no?

-Si, y esta vez no permitiré que vidas inocentes se pierdan.

-Cuentas conmigo Harry

_(Harry se levanto de la banca y me hablo con una voz dura y sus ojos brillaban mientras lo hacia)_

-Claire no prometas lo que no cumplirás, no has estado frente al Lord oscuro, ni en medio de una guerra.

_(se calmo un poco y se volvió a sentar en la banca mirando al piso como si lo hubieran derrotado)_

-No espero tu ayuda en cambiar los sucesos, tampoco espero que te quedes pero por lo menos hay que tratar.

_(quien se imaginaba que era?!?! No iba a permitir que me vencieran antes siquiera de haber empezado)_

-No me tomes tan a la ligera Harry James Potter pues aunque lo que dices es cierto no permitiré que gentes inocentes mueran si puedo evitarlo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Harry James Potter ¿qué acaso no es tu nombre?

-Si pero solo Ron lo sabe, ni siquiera Hermione.

-Por que??? si es un nombre muy bonito?, además todo el mundo en los fanfics lo sabe salvo sus sanas excepciones, claro esta.

-Fanfic?

-Historias que crean tus fanáticos.

-fanáticos??, tengo muchos fanáticos??

-Déjalo así, luego te lo explicare ahora lo mas importante y el punto en el asunto es que no te dejare solo, que funcione y que cambie para bien este mundo también me importa.

-Gracias _(y si hizo una de esas caras, de pronto se me empezó a hacer claro por que tenia tantas fanáticas tanto cuando era una historia o una persona, realmente era encantador **(deja de parecer una boba y concéntrate por amor de Dios))**_

-Y ya tienes planeado como evitar lo de la tercera prueba?

-No, pero hay ciertas cosas que deben de suceder.

-Espero que la muerte de Cedric no sea una de ellas

-No me digas eres de su club de fans.

-Pues es lindo... no como crees!!!! Pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe su salud.

-Ya lo se solo te molestaba, lo que me tiene preocupado es que las cosas no son tan claras ni tan fáciles de llevar como antes de llegar aquí.

-Tu también lo notaste? Por que será?

-Ya lo estuve pensando y creo que la razón es que ahora somos adolescentes, por que me imagino que tu también eras adulto no?

-Claro que **soy** adulto, solo que no lo aparento, de todos modos no lo aparentaba con la apariencia que me correspondía aunque esto es demasiado.

-Jajaja si es difícil volver a la adolescencia, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que ahora esta es nuestra realidad, así que hay que aumentarle las hormonas a nuestros planes para evitar fallar

-si creo que será lo mejor. Y ¿qué haremos?

-Nada vivir una vida lo mas normal que se pueda. No debemos de vernos muy sospechosos pues sino arruinaríamos la ventaja que tenemos de ir un paso adelante.

-Me parece lo mas inteligente me ayudaras a aprenderme a defender como en el DA.

-Si quieres, pero entiende no tienes por que arriesgarte, a decir verdad no quiero que te arriesgues.

-Ya papa, tranquilo solo lo necesario.

-no soy tu papa deberías de entender que...

-Harry!!!! _(eran Fred y George con una cara que yo había nombrado "peligro sortilegios Weasleys en acción" **(era muy larga lo se pero ya se me ocurriría un nombre corto))**_

-Anda ve te llaman platicamos luego.

-Hola bella dama apoyando a nuestro campeón?

-Claro, solo que se me olvido mi pin y mi pancarta de apoyo en la torre.

-Chicos Clay y yo estamos platicando.

-Bueno no creo que a "Clay" le importe verdad????

_(adiós a mi nombre una vez q los gemelos empezaban a decirte de otro modo era seguro que terminaría diciéndote así todo el colegio)_

-Claro que no, mientras me avisen de donde me tengo que alejar.

-La chica resulto inteligente, si hermano parece que hay posibilidades interesantes para un nuevo recluta.

-Clay, segura que no hay problema?

-Claro que no además es hora de cenar y mi estomago empieza a hacer ruidos.

-Bueno pues nos vemos en la sala común.

-Me parece que será hasta mañana, suerte chicos y que no los cachen

-Gracias por los buenos deseos y ojala que se cumplan dijo Fred _(o George yo que se)_

-Y yo le recomendaría bella dama que tomara el camino largo hacia los dormitorios me han contado que hay menos trafico.

-Gracias por los buenos consejos y que tengan buenas noches_(me despedí de ellos de mano ya que me la habían ofrecido**(todavía no me acostumbraba a su peculiar forma de ser pero tenia que admitir que eran divertidos)**_

Harry les siguió la broma así que me despedí de mano también de el, cuando me alejaba pude oír a Harry decir "trafico, no me digan que han estado viendo el televisor"

–"claro esos muggles tienes bastantes buenas ideas para bromas no crees Fred..."

Salí del patio del reloj hacia el gran comedor cenaría luego subiría rápido a mi dormitorio para mandarle una carta a mis padres_(no quería que llegaran buscándome por no mandar noticias**(eso iría en contra de la idea de normalidad)**_ y a terminar mi pequeña "investigación" que pondría en marcha los próximos días.

Era muy difícil entender que este era mi sueño, pero que aun así no contaba con ningún control sobre el, no podía despertarme ni alterarlo a mi gusto fantasioso, pero lo que mas me asustaba es que de mi sueño dependía que el mundo mágico contara con posibilidades _(bueno dormir no podía ser tan difícil seguro lo lograba)._

Iba pasando por los ventanales del pasillo norte cuando asome la cabeza y grite "!!!!MAMA NO DEJES QUE ME DESCONECTEN, ESTOY VIVA!!!! Y no hagan mucho ruido. Sabia que no me podían escuchar pero mas vale prevenir q lamentar.

* * *

**Se ha acabado, me costo un ojo de la cara, pensaba acabar este capitulo antes de la primera prueba pero todavía hay cosas interesantes y me hubiera tardado mas en subir, fue muy difícil y no me convenció la forma de los diálogos, así que si no le entienden avísenme y sugiéranme formas para que se entiendan, espero que les guste y tal vez les interese saber q uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo es subir un capitulo por semana, trabaje en mis vacaciones de playa... bueno en carretera solo para ustedes, así que se que no me lo merezco pero manden reviews.**

**Ahhh en repuesta a estos.**

**Primero, me disculpo por la tardanza no volverá a pasar... en serio**.

A **Sara fénix Black**: pues aquí esta, pero te recomendaría y a todos los demás que pusieran atención en el titulo, en el próximo capitulo sale Sirius pequeña aparición pero aparición al fin, si te interesa Sirius como a todos debiera, lee mi otro fanfic ahí sale dentro de dos capitulos el que subo esta semana y otro VIVE SIRIUS VIVE!!!! **_(comercial yo lo se pero si no los hago yo quien)_**

A **Miki**: enigmática yo??? Para nada estoy segura de que gracias a este capitulo ya tienen las pistas q necesitan, pero lo mismo q a Sara recuerda el titulo.

A **Eloy:** gracias niño por las porras y el del señor de los añillos tardara por lo menos 3 semanas mas el Simarilion se me revela

Gracias por leer y manden reviews por fa...

EolClowRidlley


	6. Las Cosas Toman su Rumbo

**Habia despertado algo tarde ya q la emocion de las cosas no se me quitaba de la cabeza, estaba asustada claro pero se me habia**

**CAPITULO 6**

**LAS COSAS TOMAN SU CURSO**

* * *

Era bastante tarde para irme levantando, pero con lo emocionada que estaba con lo que Harry me había dicho me había costado mucho trabajo dormirme; estaba asustada claro, pero tenia una oportunidad de ayudar a alguien y además de vivir en el mundo que era número uno en mis fantasías, obviamente no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Pensaba buscar a alguien de mi clase, pero no tuve tiempo de hablar con nadie ya que cuando iba bajando rumbo al gran comedor para desayunar la profesora McGonnagal me llamo desde uno de los pasillos, no creía haber hecho nada, sin embargo la profesora no llamaba a su escritorio solo para platicar.

Srita White, Comenzó la profesora en cuanto se sentó en su escritorio. He recibido una carta de sus padres pidiendo que se le permita ir un fin de semana a su casa, por supuesto eso es muy inusual, (dijo frunciendo un poco la nariz) Pero el profesor Dumbledore ha dado su permiso, además tenemos ya los resultados de sus pruebas mensuales y quiero decirle q lo ha hecho muy bien, así que gracias a eso podrá dejar su horario de los fines de semana.

Recargo ambas manos en la mesa y prosiguió, es debido a su buen desempeño que hemos considerado su salida, aunque en pociones es poco satisfactorio; Debido a eso he platicado con el profesor Snape para que le de otras clases, las cuales se acomodaran en la semana de acuerdo a un nuevo horario, Me siento bastante complacida en decirle que en transformaciones ha alcanzado el nivel de su grupo espero que no se retrase

No entendía lo que estaba diciendo, yo sabía que tenia un muy pobre nivel mágico cuando había llegado, por no decir que no sabia hacer nada. Era ilógico por que habrían de subirme a cuarto y que conste que no era menosprecio, simplemente me habían enseñado a pensar en por que se hacían de cierto modo las cosas y esto me olía a Dumbledore, aunque no había ninguna razón para que el interviniera en mi caso _(pero tampoco había ninguna para que me dejaran en cuarto)._

En fin cuando acabo de hablar de mi desempeño académico ya eran las doce, como era bastante obvio me moría de hambre, así que decidí irme a comer de una vez, la comida iniciaba a la una pero yo de todas maneras me fui a sentar. (_Dudaba que los elfos me dejaran morir de hambre)_

Inmediatamente después de sentarme, salio un plato de sopa de verduras y luego una carne con puré de papas y mas verduras _(¿Que me vería muy desnutrida?)_ Cuando acabe de comer revise mi horario, en hora y media teníamos clases de pociones y si mis cálculos no me fallaban este era el día de poner en práctica mi pequeña investigación

Iba caminando con mi bolso por el pasillo, las mazmorras estaban frías y muy húmedas, por el pasadizo sur había zonas con limo que hacían peligroso el caminar por ahí. Y si tenías la brillante idea de correr era como hacerlo sobre hielo

A lo lejos alcance a ver a los chicos, estaba muy emocionada así que salude a todos con mi mejor sonrisa, como si estuviéramos de día de campo y no a punto de entrar a la tortura personal de Snape.

Obviamente me quedaron viendo con cara de extrañeza, Harry especialmente, por lo que alzo la ceja, creo que pensó que me estaba haciendo un mal efecto la confesión de ayer. Pero le guiñe el ojo _(bastante fuera de carácter)_ y me sonrió de regreso, no por mucho tiempo ya que del final del pasillo venia haciendo su aparición Draco y su grupo de fenómenos con los pines.

Cuando menos me di cuenta la pelea había empezado _(al parecer era mucho pedir que Draco se comportara)_

"-¿Quieres una Granger?- -Pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano. Me la acabo de lavar y no quiero que una sangre sucia me la manche."

La cara de Harry cambio, por un momento creí que iba a perder el control, pero cerro los ojos y saco su varita. Malfoy la saco también y ambos lanzaron el hechizo:

-¡Furnunculus! –Grito Harry-

-¡Desaugeo! –Grito Malfoy-

Lo habían lanzado según el libro, después de todo, los dientes de Hermione dependían de eso.

Ron y yo corrimos al lado de Hermione la cual gemia mientras yo intentaba calmar.

Snape llego como si no pasara nada, lo cual me molesto muchísimo, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en que decir cuando Malfoy empezó a contar su versión de la historia y Snape hablo

-No veo ninguna diferencia-

Ron y Harry gritaron al mismo tiempo, yo me hubiera unido pero Hermione se hecho a correr y quise seguirla pero dos chicas Slithering mucho mas altas que yo me cerraron el paso y eso sin querer le ahorro a Gryffindor 50 puntos menos. Pero no me iba a quedar así, era momento de mi venganza.

Entramos a la mazmorra yo seguía intentando calmarme, no lograría mi plan si estaba distraída por querer ahorcar a Snape y en cuanto a Harry y a Ron, bueno a esos dos les faltaba poco para sacar humo por las orejas.

Nos acomodamos en los incómodos bancos, Ron se fue a sentar con Dean y Seamos, Harry se sentó solo y yo me senté junto a el.

Cuando el profesor empezó a aparecer la lista de los ingredientes en el pizarrón, esos pesados de Slithering empezaron a cambiar las inscripciones de sus pines por las de Potter Apesta y las de Cedric dependiendo de si creían que Snape iba a voltear... Pero yo ya estaba preparada, (lo que faltaba era que funcionara)

Saque mi varita lo mas sigilosamente que pude, puesto que en las clases de pociones no la usábamos y musite unas palabras casi recargada en mi mesa para que no me vieran.

- Morfus incantatem-

Con el movimiento básico de varita en transformaciones y luego en un susorro apenas

-Escribo- Era mi pequeño regalo para sus pines.

Me había costado mucha investigación y unos cuantos experimentos fallidos lorar que pseudo funcionaran esos dos hechizos, lo que me había dejado sin plumas.

_(__**nota mental:**__ cuando vaya a Hogsmeade comprar algunas, de preferencia esas que no lastiman, es horrible no tener bolígrafos)_

Al terminar mi encantamiento mi trabajo se vio mostrado en los pines, las letras que tan alegremente decían:

- "Apoya a Cedric Diggory: ¡El autentico campeón de Hogwarts!" Ahora con letras rojas brillantes decían:

-"Snivelius Apesta"-

La gente estaba demasiado atenta a ellas para mi gusto, por que inmediatamente después del cambio se empezaron a oír risas y cuchicheos, le di un codazo a Harry para que los volteara a ver, ya que estaba demasiado ensimismado, no se si por su coraje hacia Snape o por el problema con Ronald.

Cuando se dio cuenta casi se atraganta de la risa, tuvimos que levantar los pedazos de gusarajos que tiro; Pero Malfoy no eran tan tonto, se dio cuenta casi de inmediato de que pasaba algo por que volteo a vernos con su cara de asco, yo le señale mi túnica a la altura de su pin y luego a el.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? dijo Harry, hubieras esperado a que se diera cuenta Snape?

-Espera y lo veras- susurre yo con una gran sonrisa

Malfoy vio su pin horrorizado y pasó su vista por los de los demás que estaban en la misma situación, en eso Snape dijo la frase más odiada.

-Bueno ahora recojan sus ingredientes.- Lo que quería decir que estaba a punto de voltear.

Draco desesperado hizo señas a sus compañeros para que se quitaran el pin, pero su sorpresa fue grande ya que un poco de transformación había hecho el truco y ahora el gancho era un sólido anillo agarrado a sus túnicas.

Después de pelear unos cuantos segundos se dio cuenta de que era preferible que lo regañaran por insultar a Potter que por insultar al Profesor Snape, así que se toco el pin y todos lo imitaron, pero en lugar de salir la frase Potter Apesta, con letras brillantes y que se movían _(eso no se como sucedió ¬¬)_ empezaron a surgir diferentes frases en cada pin.

"Apesto", "Patéame", "Soy un Tonto", "No soy un animal"

No eran muy variadas, ni muy buenas, puesto que nunca me distinguí en los insultos, pero al parecer servían por sus caras.

En eso Snape volteo y lo que vio no lo dejo nada divertido, los alumnos de Slithering peleando con sus túnicas para arrancar los pines, Crabble lo había logrado, claro con un pequeño inconveniente lo había hecho arrancando un buen pedazo de la tela negra de su túnica y los de Gryffindor incluyéndonos estábamos haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no revolcarnos de la risa en el piso.

-Alguien que me explique, dijo con su voz más severa ¿qué sucede aquí?-

Pero como todo aquel que tenga un poco sentido de preservación, nos mantuvimos inteligentemente callados, así que al final se le acerco a Malfoy.

-Exijo una explicación, grito snape escupiendo a los de la fila de adelante.-

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas, entro Colin pidiendo que Harry se retirara para lo de los campeones. Así que cuando Harry se fue, siendo él, el principal sospechoso se calmaron un poco las aguas. Snape hizo un movimiento de varita y los pins se desprendieron de las túnicas como si fueran bichos atacados por insecticida. Tanto esfuerzo para tan poco tiempo, pero habían valido la pena.

Snape siguió con la clase y Gryffindor sufrió su furia, ese día perdimos 30 puntos más.

Acababa de cenar algo de pan con fiambres, tuve que hacerlo sola por que Herms seguía en la enfermería y de Ronald ni sus luces. Antes de subir a la sala común me desvié un poco hacia la enfermería para ver a Hermione, estaba sentada en la cama, tenia cubierta con sus dos manos la boca, pero aunque sus dos dientes delanteros habían dejado de crecer, aun se veían sobresaliendo de su cara.

-Hola- empecé a hablar en voz baja (_no quería que me corrieran de ahí_) -¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si, un poco- contesto sin mover las manos de esa posición. -Madame Pomfrey acabo hace algunos minutos la poción y ya va a realizar el hechizo para volverlos a la normalidad.- Se veía desdichada.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que tú le vas a encontrar algo positivo a esta situación-, le dije yo con una sonrisa conspiratoria.

-Srita. White, me dijo Madame Pomfrey entrando al cubículo donde estábamos, ¿no debería de estar ya en su sala común?-

-Si Madame, Cuídate Herms, nos vemos luego.- Conteste yo apresuradamente mientras salía, con la esperanza de haber servido de algo.

Llegue al dormitorio bastante convencida de este día, estaba sola puesto que las otras dos chicas se encontraban en el cuarto de unas chicas mas jóvenes dandoles trucos de belleza.

Me acosté pensando que esto no era ni remotamente parecido a lo difícil que se iban a poner las cosas, pero hoy sentía que había hecho algo y eso me animo al irme a dormir.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor para Harry, pues llegado el artículo de la Skeeter las cosas se volvieron insoportables ya que ya no eran solo los Slitherings los que lo molestaban, son prácticamente cualquier fanático de Diggory.

Por mi parte mi relación con Hermione había mejorado desde la enfermería, platicamos de sus dientes y de la manera tan amable que tuvo Harry de darle un cumplido cuando se dio cuenta. Ron lamentablemente todavía no lo notaba, lo único malo es que me ví involucrada en sus constantes intentos por que esos dos se reconciliaran, yo opinaba que era mejor dejarlos solos al fin que Ron se daba cuenta al final ¿no? Pero después de intentárselo explicar a Hermione sin éxito mejor me uní a los planes de buena gana.

Esa semana mientras esperábamos la cita con Sirius, me la pase haciéndola de pacificadora entre los dos chicos del trío. Ademas de lanzando indirectas y alterando los pins, que dicho sea de paso cada vez me quedaban mejor.

Harry y Herms rápidamente le agarraron el modo a alterarlos y mientras Harry y yo nos divertíamos poniendo frases para molestar, Herms solo les quitaba el Potter Apesta.

Mientras mas avanzaba la semana me invadía el sentido de la irrealidad, no podía evitar pensar en que todo, incluyendo la confesión de Harry y el dichoso intento de cambiar las cosas, no era mas que yo misma en mi cama de hospital, con mis ideas locas para un fanfic, yo misma engañándome y manteniéndome aquí, fingiendo que esto era real. Pero por el bien de mi sanidad mental relegaba esos pensamientos lo mas atrás que podía de mi cabeza, deprimirme no me servia de ningún modo.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que guste y si lo leen por favor mándenme un review para mejorar.**

**Eol.**


	7. Calma Antes de la Tormenta

_Intentare subir los capítulos cada tercer día._

_Disclaimer: Esta historia y todo lo relativo no pertenecen a mi son de JK Rowling Warner Brother entre otros la idea si es mía._

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

Con todo lo que paso en la semana se me olvido que este fin teníamos salida a Hogsmeade; creí que iba a ser una manera de relajar el estrés, pero resulto lo contrario cuando Harry insistió en usar la capa.

Yo no le veía el caso, si bien la gente lo molestaba no parecía tan afectado como en el libro, y sobre todo sabia que iba a hacer en la prueba. ¿Por que no aguantar un poco? y ahorrarnos la dificultad a Mione y a mi.

Salimos de los terrenos de la escuela, me le quede viendo a donde se suponía que venía Harry con cara de pocos amigos, sentí que se me acerco y me susurro "sabes que es lo que tengo que hacer". Y por supuesto que el sabía que no podía responderle por que Hermione estaba ahí.

Así que ahí estábamos, 2 personas visibles y uno invisible caminando hacia las tres escobas. En cuanto nos sentamos Hermione saco su cuaderno de la PEDDO.

-Debería de invitar a gente del pueblo...

-Oye Hermi empecé yo con algo de dudas ya, que era muy sensible para ese tipo de cosas y si lo tomaba por el mal lado esto podía terminar como una tragedia.

-Ella me contesto con bastante emoción, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sabes si es una buena opción eso de liberar a los elfos domésticos?, ella empezó a replicar pero yo la detuve antes. -Mira Hermi no me mal entiendas, claro que hay que darles una mejor calidad de vida y condiciones pero no has pensado que ¿puede tener consecuencias para ellos?

-¿Que Dices? contesto Hermione bastante alterada, lo que hizo que la mitad de la gente que estaba por ahí volteara a vernos.

-No lo tomes a mal conteste yo, una vez leí una historia donde decía que después de un tiempo sin amo los elfos domésticos perdían su magia. Obviamente yo no estaba segura de eso lo leí en un fic. Solo creo que deberías considerar también sus sentimientos ofrecerles algo mejor pero no forzarlos.

-¡¡Queee!!- Grito Hermione, ya toda la gente veía a nuestra mesa, como crees que yo no pienso en ellos, todo esto es solamente por su bien.

Harry interrumpió –Basta chicas no discutan, no nos haría mal investigar un poco y así estaría mejor sustentada la PEDDO.-

Hermione contesto con un poco de pena, -Si investigar no esta mal, perdón si me exalte un poco-

Y yo tuve que admitir que al final yo también había perdido los estribos. Cuando estábamos en eso pasaron a nuestro lado Moody y Hagrid me imagine que Harry le hizo un gesto para saludarlo por que se acercaron a nosotros.

En cuanto estuvieron en nuestra mesa Moody nos dedico una torcida sonrisa mientras le hacia el comentario sobre la capa heredada por su papa, Hagrid le dio la cita para la cabaña y yo inmediatamente pensé ¡!Dragones!!. En cuanto se fueron empezamos a planear como llegaría a ambas citas.

Harry se subió temprano a dormir y salio con la capa acorde al plan, nos habíamos quedado con las bombas fétidas para en caso de emergencia despejar la sala.

Habían varios de primero, Hermione se paro junto a la chimenea con la gran guía de encantamientos y se acerco a los alumnos mas jóvenes con su cara de es hora de un repaso y en cuanto estuvo a un paso, los chicos empezaron a levantar sus libros y a bostezar, lo malo es que eran bastante malos actores.

-Puedes ver lo que hacen para no estudiar- Dijo Mione con cara de enfado mientras yo me aguantaba la risa.

-Si hay que ser sincera yo también huiría. Conteste yo sonriéndole, ella me saco la lengua cosa que no pensé que fuera muy propio de su carácter y seguimos con nuestra labor de despejar la sala común.

Ron entro por la puerta de la sala común, movió la cabeza a modo de saludo y subió al dormitorio de los de cuarto. En ese momento recordé que bajaría; Así que iba a ver que haríamos Hermione y yo para evitarlo, cuando llego Lavander y se sentó junto al fuego a leer corazón de bruja.

Hermione y yo nos lanzamos una mirada de desesperación, era el 22 de Noviembre y quedaban 20 minutos para que diera la hora de la reunión con Sirius.

Hermione se le acerco y empezó a hacerle platica y con las manos detrás de la espalda me hizo señas para que me quitara de la vista, me tire debajo del sillón donde ponían las pastas del té normalmente (Y con la suerte le atine a darme con la pata de la mesa en mi rodilla) así que tuve que morderme los labios para no hacer ruido.

Cuando acabe de gritar en silencio, alcance a oír que Hermione y Lavander subían las escaleras y que la segunda le decía que le enseñaría unos trucos como una crema para aplacar su cabello.

Suspire, todo estaba calmado podría ver a Sirius.( ¡Siiii! ) Pero se volvieron a oír pasos en las escaleras, pensé que Hermione iba bajando, pero eran los Creevey con sus pines que decían Harry apesta de verdad. Me hubiera dado risa ver como discutían de quien era el error, pero tenia muy poco tiempo así que me apresure a salir de debajo del sillón.

-¡Eh chicos!!- Los Creevey saltaron puesto que no habían visto a nadie en la sala común.

-De.. de… ¿de donde saliste? Contesto Collin

-Estaba buscando mi varita por debajo del sillón.

Por el sobresalto los pines habían caído al piso, tenia que encontrar una manera de sacarlos de ahí rápido.

-Chicos ¿no es ya muy noche para experimentar? Si quieren mañana yo les ayudo a cambiar lo que dicen los pines, pero yo les recomendaría que suban ahora, Hermione esta preparando un repaso nocturno para estos exámenes que vienen.

Lo pensaron un instante pero luego asintieron emocionados, diciendo que le podíamos poner la imagen de Griffindor (¿quien se imaginan que era yo para hacer ese tipo de cosas?, ¿Merlín?) Los dos se agacharon a levantar los pines y ponerlos sobre una mesita. (Que ganas de hacerlo todo tan lento) Agite mi varita y todos saltaron a la mesa.

-Bueno ya esta, a dormir y los guié hacia las escaleras yo siguiéndolos de cerca- En momentos como estos me sentía como mi vieja yo (bueno vieja comparada a la edad que tenia ahora)

Iba subiendo las escaleras supervisando que nadie bajara imaginando lo genial que sería ver a Sirius, aunque sea por medio de la chimenea. Cuando quede convencida de que no se oían mas ruidos baje las escaleras. Ya casi abajo pase por la puerta que subía a los dormitorios de los hombres y recordé que Harry querría desahogarse y hablar de todo lo que ha estado pasando especialmente con Ron.

¡¡Ron!! El bajaría y se volverían a pelear. Si bien era cierto que el pelirrojo era bastante testarudo, Harry también; Y por mucho que lo fueran son buenas personas y me ponía mal verlos pasearse todos perdidos, ambos se hacían falta aunque fueran muy cabezotas para aceptarlo, así que me senté en el escalón recargada en la puerta de los dormitorios.

Era la una de la tarde de un lindo y soleado domingo en las inmediaciones del Sauce Boxeador, Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo nos encontrábamos comiendo unos sándwiches de la canasta de picnic que Dobby nos hizo favor de darnos en las cocinas, especialmente para esta ocasión.

¿Y cual era esa gran ocasión? El trío Fantástico había vuelto a ser un trío, (mas un pequeño anexo temporal).

Y las situaciones que nos permitían estar disfrutando de esta rica comida habían sido estas:

* * *

**Flash Back**

Me había quedado dormida en la puerta al dormitorio de los chicos cuando sentí un golpe y caí sentada al siguiente escalón.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? Me dijo Ron que acababa de salir por la puerta ofensora.

-uhmm, me quede dormida, dije yo haciendo una sonrisa que no me costo ya que estaba bastante apenada por la situación.

De pronto se puso serio y me dijo –Si buscas a Harry no esta-

-Nop, te buscaba a ti y ¿Podemos hablar?- Me pare adolorida, estaba torcida por quedar en el escalón y tenia que evitar que bajara.

-Uhm si, iba a sentarme un rato afuera.-

(¿Iba a sentarse afuera? ¡Rayos! pensé que iba a bajar. Uhmmm eso no creo que sea muy bueno, pero oculte lo mas que pude mi cara de desconcierto)

Había que bajar hasta la mitad de los escalones y desviarse a la izquierda de la torre para ir a la pequeña terraza, íbamos a dar la vuelta cuando se oyó un ruido en la sala común y seguida la voz de Harry.

-Yo estoy…

-Es harry- dijo Ron con voz baja.

(Genial me había equivocado de lo lindo, Ron hubiera salido hacia varios minutos a la terraza y no hubiera oído nada si yo no lo hubiera interceptado, ahora no se me ocurría nada, piensa… PIENSA) Pero en lo que yo tenia mi pequeña discusión mental ron se había acercado y oía la conversación lo más debajo de las escaleras que podía sin ser visto. (Así que ¿que mas podía hacer yo?, baje a acompañarlo)

-No se que hacer, incluso Ron que es un hermano para mi, no me cree, no se por que esta celoso de mi, ¿No ve que esto es un infierno? las cosas no están muy a mi favor en verdad, Se que debería de entenderlo. Solo que no puedo… Y ahora Hagrid acaba de enseñarme lo que me toca en la primera prueba, y son dragones, Sirius ¡No voy a contarlo!- Harry termino con desesperación en su voz.

_(Pobre, se que ya sabia como pasarla, se que ya lo había hecho antes, pero… Esa desesperación su voz, eso no se podía fingir, jamás pensé que lo afectara tanto, creo que sin quererlo seguía pensando que esto no es más que un libro donde cambias el final a placer.)_ De pronto algo me saco de mis pensamientos, Ron me jalaba de la mano y subíamos forzadamente las escaleras.

-¿Ron?

-Shhhh Claire, nos va a oir- Y salimos o más bien me saco a la pequeña terraza.

Hacia un viento muy duro y bastante frío, me abrace a mi misma y tome el lugar contrario al de Ron lamentablemente era el mas alejado de la protección de la torre

-¡Soy un estúpido, un perfecto estúpido! ¿Como pude haber actuado así? ¿Que no conozco lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que nos hubiera incluido? Decía Ron mientras daba vueltas en la terraza y se jalaba su muy rojo cabello.

-Ron calma, se vio muy mal todo lo que sucedió, no puedes culparte por dejarte llevar.

-Si puedo, soy demasiado cabeza dura. Ron dijo mientras se resbalaba junto a la puerta por la pared.

-¿Sirve de algo que te diga que ambos son igual de cabezas duras? Dije yo sonriéndole.

Ron me hizo una sonrisa algo carente de humor y bastante apenada.

-Bueno, ahora dejemos de sentirnos miserables y dime ¿Qué vas a hacer para recuperar a ese trío que todos amamos? Dije yo con risa en la voz y mi sonrisa más burlona.

-Iré a hablar con él. Lo dijo con bastante decisión así que solo me decidí por darle un pequeño consejo.

-Espera a que haya subido, ya sabes como se pone cuando habla con Sirius y recuerda que los dos son igual de cabezotas.-

-Gracias por el consejo, lo seguiré y gracias también por la paciencia que han tenido tu y Hermione con nosotros.- Dijo viendo el piso.

-Al contrario, gracias por dejarme juntarme con ustedes. Ahora te dejo, Suerte- Y subí a dormir esperando que esos dos se arreglaran y evitarán lanzarse los pines que tenía que arreglar en la mañana.

* * *

**EN LA MAÑANA**

Alguien me hablaba, pero estaba muy poco consiente de que pasaba.

-Son las 7:00am me pare temprano. Voy a ir a buscar algún libro que sirva a Harry para la prueba-

Cuando me voltee para contestarle me sentía bastante mal, me dolía todo el cuerpo, y la cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

-Hermione me siento mal- dije escondiendo mi cabeza en las almohadas. Ella sabía que era verdad aunque anduviera zombi las primeras horas, yo siempre intentaba apoyar lo más que pudiera en todos los proyectos.

Ella se me acerco, me toco la frente con la mano y luego con la varita. –Tienes algo de fiebre- Iba a preguntar cual era el hechizo del termómetro, pero mi garganta me dolía, así que decidí quedarme callada.

Hermione se volteo y empezó a buscar en las repisas de mi librero, ahí estaban las pociones mas necesarias. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Simple, ella se había quedado sin lugar en el suyo y le ofrecí una parte del mío. Saco un pequeño frasco con un líquido color caramelo, no había visto que lo hiciera este año debía de ser mas viejo.

Me tome una cucharada, la verdad es que no me supo a nada mi boca no tenia mucho sentido del gusto que digamos. Dijo que durmiera o eso recuerdo por que ya estaba en proceso de hacerlo y que me sentiría mejor cuando despertara.

* * *

**MAS TARDE**

Dos muchachas se reían ¿Pero donde? Abrí mis ojos y vi que por una rendija abierta de mis cortinas pasaba bastante luz. Saque mi cabeza y me encontré la cara de Lavander al otro lado decidí bañarme y salir a buscar a los chicos. Ya me sentía mejor, no estaba en óptimas condiciones pero podía salir y seguir con este lindo domingo.

Cuando salía bastante feliz de mi baño fui abordada por el resto de mis compañeras de cuarto que querían probar una idea brillante para un peinado que les dio Hermione.

Lamentablemente termine como conejillo de indias, veinte minutos, varias pociones y hechizos mas tarde… Salí del cuarto con un peinado que no sabría como llamarle así que me veo en la triste situación de describirlo. Era un peinado del siglo pasado si bien me iba, mucho pero MUCHO muy cursi, tenia caireles por todos lados y estaban levantados en uno con un listón, gris de terciopelo. Desde mi punto de vista el listón era lo mas bonito de todo.

Salí del cuarto con mis pantalones de mezclilla y mi remera azul con blanco larga. Mataría a Hermione cuando la viera, no solo por que me faltaba solo el bastón y un borreguito para parecer una pastora; sino además por que había conseguido convencerlas de que era un peinado divino.

Cuando baje a la sala todos me voltearon a ver, así que me puse mi gorra de los NY Yanquis, no mejoraban los caireles pero desde mi punto de vista lo hacia ver un poco menos ridículo. Estaba por salir por el retrato cuando los Creevey me detuvieron. (Había olvidado por competo los pines).

Me puse manos a la obra sabía que no me llevaría mas de 20 minutos, pero me urgía salir a ver como había salido la platica entre los chicos. Después de discutir unos cuantos minutos con ellos decidimos que serían pines con los colores de Gryffindor y si alguien quería de las demás casas serían con el fondo negro y las letras doradas. Los gemelos decidieron intervenir mientras los hacíamos y ahora teníamos como fondo una pequeña snich dorada que paseaba por las letras. Los Creevey nos sacaron una foto la que rotularon. El grupo de hinchas "Los leones de Gryffindor" Nombre sugerido por los gemelos.

Huí antes de que los Weasley empezaran con sus bromas y baje lo más rápido que pude al gran comedor pero cuando iba llegando me detuvo un ¡ploff! Era Dobby que me dijo que los chicos me esperaban en los terrenos.

* * *

Cuando llegue los tres estaban ahí platicando como si jamás hubiera pasado nada, era ver uno de los pasajes del libro me acerque y me saludaron.

-¡¡Hee Claire!! te tardaste- Dijo Ron

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Me pregunto Hermione frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Si claro, a los que veo mucho mejor son a ustedes dos.- Dije yo mientras me sentaba junto a Hermione.

-Bueno anoche me quede como te dije y platicamos- Dijo Ron que al parecer seguía algo apenado.

-Me alegro que no hayas tenido éxito en que nadie bajara- Dijo Harry con una voz de burla.

-Uhmm, me alegro que sin querer todo haya resultado para bien- dije mientras agarraba algo de la fruta.

**Fin del FlashBack**

* * *

Esas fueron las razones por las que estábamos disfrutando de una buena tarde, intentando no pensar en los dragones que nos esperaban solo a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ahora podíamos disfrutar de esta calma aparente.

* * *

**Gracias a los que están leyendo, espero que les haya gustado, manden reviews con sus opiniones. **

**Eol**

**El próximo capitulo, se tratara de la primer prueba.**


End file.
